eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 40 - Catelyn VII
Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully erhält Nachricht aus Schnellwasser, dass Haus Lennister in Casterlystein eine Armee aufstellt. Als sie und Ser Rodrik Cassel in der Hohen Halle von Hohenehr eintreffen, um sich das Urteil durch Kampf in Bezug auf Tyrion Lennister anzusehen, treffen sie auf ihren Onkel Brynden Tully, der seine Ämter im Grünen Tal aufgegeben hat, um sich der Verteidigung Schnellwassers anzuschließen. Im Urteilskampf besiegt Bronn Ser Vardis Egen, woraufhin Lysa Tully die beiden vor dem Bluttor aussetzen lässt. Synopsis Catelyn Tully beobachtet von ihrem Zimmer auf Hohenehr aus, wie die Sonne aufgeht über dem Tal von Arryn. Sie beobachtet die Gischt, die Alyssas Tränen verursacht, der Wasserfall, der die Riesenlanze hinabstürzt. Dabei denkt sie an die Legende von Alyssa Arryn, die mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Familie ermordet wurde und dabei keine Träne vergoss. Sie bittet Ser Rodrik Cassel, seinen Bericht fortzuführen, der auf einem Brief aus Schnellwasser beruht: Ser Jaime Lennister stellt in Casterlystein ein Heer zusammen. Catelyns Bruder Edmure Tully hatte Reiter zu Lord Tywin Lennister geschickt, um zu fragen, was die Lennisters vorhätten, hatte aber keine Antwort erhalten. Daraufhin hat Edmure Lord Vanke und Lord Clement Peiper angewiesen, den Pass unterhalb von Goldzahn zu bewachen. Er schwört, das Land der Tullys mit allem zu verteidigen, was er hat, falls es zum Krieg kommen sollte. Catelyn nimmt diese Neuigkeiten traurig auf, fragt sich aber, warum nichts von ihrem Vater, Lord Hoster Tully in dem Brief steht. Sie vermutet, dass er inzwischen sehr krank sein muss und ärgert sich darüber, dass man sie nicht sofort geweckt hat, als der Vogel aus Schnellwasser eingetroffen ist, aber Ser Rodrik sagt, Lysa Tully und Maester Colemon hätten befohlen, sie schlafen zu lassen. Außerdem wolle Lysa nach dem Kampf mit Catelyn sprechen. Catelyn versteht nicht, warum Lysa an diesem Kampf festhält und nicht sieht, dass Tyrion Lennister sie ausgetrickst hat. Sie sagt, dass es höchste Zeit sei, wieder nach Winterfell zurückzukehren und bittet Ser Rodrik, Bescheid zu geben, wenn er sich für die Reise gewappnet sieht, dann werde sie Lysa bitten, ihnen eine Eskorte nach Möwenstadt bereitzustellen. Die Aussicht auf eine weitere Schifffahrt lässt Ser Rodrik erschaudern. Catelyn lässt sich von einer Dienerin ankleiden und denkt über Lysa nach: vielleicht ließe sie sich noch umstimmen, was den Kampf anginge. Aus dem früher schüchternen Mädchen aus Schnellwasser ist jedenfalls eine sehr wankelmütige aber stolze und halsstarrige Person geworden. Als Mord zu ihnen gekommen war, um zu berichten, dass Tyrion gestehen wolle, hatte sie Lysa angefleht, ihn erst einmal im kleinen Kreis anzuhören, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihn in der großen Halle vor all den großen Männern vorzuführen. Sie verlassen Catelyns Gemach, um sich den Kampf in der Halle anzusehen und treffen dabei ihren Onkel Brynden Tully vor Lysas Räumlichkeiten, der ebenfalls außer sich ist wegen Lady Lysa. Sie hat sich geweigert, ihm 1000 Mann bereitzustellen, um bei der Verteidigung von Schnellwasser zu helfen. Daraufhin hat Ser Brynden sein Amt als Ritter des Tors niedergelegt und angekündigt, am Abend nach Schnellwasser aufzubrechen. Catelyn kann ihn davon überzeugen, anstatt die gefährliche Bergstraße alleine zu nehmen, mit ihnen nach Winterfell zu gehen und von dort 1000 Mann zu erhalten. Brynden stimmt zu und verlässt den Ort, während Catelyn und Ser Rodrik sich daran machen, dem kindlichen Kichern, das aus dem Raum kommt, vor dem sie stehen, entgegenzutreten. Hinter Lysas Gemächern erstreckt sich ein Garten, der einmal als Götterhain gedacht war, aber da Hohenehr so hoch liegt, wächst hier kein Wehrholzbaum an. Stattdessen wachsen in dem Garten viel Gras und Blumen, und die Szenerie wird ergänzt von einigen Statuen. Hier soll das Duell zum Urteil durch Kampf stattfinden. Um die elegant gekleidete Lady Lysa haben sich all ihre Verehrer versammelt, die - wie Catelyn denkt - vergeblich hoffen, Jon Arryns Platz an ihrer Seite einzunehmen. Auf einem hölzernen Podium sitzt auf einem erhöhten Stuhl Robert Arryn, der sich von einem Hofnarren belustigen lässt und dabei albern kichert. Catelyn attempts to explain to Lysa that they have nothing to gain by executing Tyrion Lannister and everything to lose if his champion should succeed. Lysa and her suitors insist that any knight is superior to a common sellsword like Bronn. Having seen Bronn fight on the high road, Catelyn is much less certain. Trying another approach, Catelyn argues that the Lannisters (especially Jaime Lannister) will not be satisfied that they had a trial before executing Tyrion. Lyn Corbray insists that Tyrion’s head will serve as a warning to the Lannisters, but Lysa insists that her son wants to see Tyrion fly as if it settles the matter. Catelyn attempts one final time to stop the trial by claiming Tyrion is her prisoner. Lysa merely rants that Tyrion killed her husband and she means to see him pay. Ser Rodrik asks Catelyn quietly if she truly thinks Tyrion did it. She states that she believes the Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn, but she cannot say whether it was Cersei, Jaime, or Tyrion; Lysa named Cersei in her letter, but now she seems certain it was Tyrion, perhaps because she has Tyrion as her captive. Ser Rodrik agrees that poison could be the work of Tyrion or Cersei, but Jaime is too fond of blood to have used poison. Catelyn wonders how else they could have made it look a natural death. When Catelyn hears her nephew shriek in delight at the antics of the puppets, she states that the boy is too undisciplined; he will never be strong enough to rule unless he is taken away from Lysa. Maester Colemon, having overheard this, pipes in that Jon Arryn agreed and was planning to send the boy to Dragonstone. Catelyn corrects him that it was Casterly Rock, but the maester insists it was Dragonstone. Tyrion Lannister is led forward and Robert asks if he can make him fly. Then the two champions appear from either side of the garden. Ser Vardis Egen is armored in plate from head to toe with a narrow slit for vision. Bronn looks almost naked by comparison, wearing only a half helm, a mail coif, and ringmail over boiled leather. However, Catelyn notices that Bronn is 15 years younger and half a hand taller, with a greater reach than Ser Vardis, The septon calls upon the gods before making a hasty departure. Robert is impatient for the fight to start. The knight’s heavy kite shield is strapped to his arm by a squire. When offered a shield, Bronn refuses. The knight is handed an elegant double-edged sword that Lysa announces belonged to Jon Arryn for ceremonial occasions. Lysa explains that she thinks it is only fitting that Ser Vardis avenge Lord Arryn with his own blade, but Catelyn notices that Ser Vardis shows some discomfort with the strange sword. Finally, Robert is allowed to initiate the fight. After an initial probing exchange, Bronn starts to leap away from the knight’s advances. The crowd starts declaring that Bronn is craven, but Ser Rodrik tells Catelyn that Bronn is trying to tire the knight. As she watches the fight, Catelyn remembers the duel between Brandon Stark and Petyr Baelish. When Brandon saw the limited armor Petyr was wearing, he took off most of his own armor. Petyr had begged her for a favor, but her father had promised her to Brandon. As she had given the favor to Brandon, Catelyn had begged him to not kill Petyr and he had agreed. The fight was ended quickly with a deep cut to Petyr’s ribs, which Catelyn was sure was fatal. That was the last time she had seen Petyr until King’s Landing. When Catelyn returns her attention to the fight she can tell Bronn is quicker. Robert complains that the combatants are not fighting properly, but his mother assures him that the sellsword cannot run all day. Eventually Ser Vardis is addled by a fall, and loses sight of Bronn because of his narrow visor. Bronn uses this opportunity to place a serious blow to the knight’s elbow. Now the knight’s parries begin to grow slower and lower and Bronn attacks with more energy. Blind to the fact that Ser Vardis is losing, Lysa calls for him to finish the sellsword as if he were delaying the end on purpose. The knight charges and Bronn almost loses his balance but manages to jump back from the blow and push a statue onto the knight. With Ser Vardis pinned under the fallen statue, Bronn delivers the killing blow and a silence falls over the crowd. Robert asks if it is over, and Lysa is forced to admit it is. Robert then asks if he can make the little man fly and Tyrion joyfully says, “Not this little man.” When Lysa makes a thinly veiled threat to execute Tyrion anyway, the dwarf asks if Lysa remembers House Arryn’s words: “As High as Honor.” Robert insists that he wants to make Tyrion fly, but Lysa is forced to admit that the gods have proclaimed Tyrion innocent. She orders Tyrion and Bronn escorted to the Bloody Gate and provided with supplies, but they must take the high road alone. Everyone in the court recognizes the proclamation as another sort of death sentence. Tyrion favors Lysa with a mocking bow, saying he and Bronn already know the way. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Handelnde Personen: *Brynden Tully *Catelyn Tully *Lysa Tully *Robert Arryn *Rodrik Cassel *Hofnarr Erwähnte Personen: *Alyssa Arryn *Clement Peiper *Colemon *Edmure Tully *Hoster Tully *Jaime Lennister (Königsmörder) *Lord Haus Vanke von Wandersruh *Mord *Tyrion Lennister *Tywin Lennister Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Orte: *Alyssas Tränen *Casterlystein (Der Stein) *Goldzahn *Grünes Tal von Arryn *Hohenehr 'Möwenstadt *Riesenlanze *Schnellwasser *Winterfell Begriffe: *Bergstraße *Götterhain *Haus Arryn *Haus Lennister *Haus Peiper *Haus Stark *Haus Tully *Haus Vanke von Wandersruh *Ritter des Tors *Urteil durch Kampf *Wehrholzbaum Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_40 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/041/index.html Einzelnachweise